Submitting To The Sound Of Your Voice
by gerichung
Summary: I've always wanted... To hear him say 'I love you'... Warmly... And call me by name... But that is a dream... That will never be fulfilled... Simply because... [Vincent X Yuffie] [Dedicated to Beeria]
1. Caress of Your Breath

Chapter 1: Caress Of Your Breath

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

**Dedicated to Beeria**

The room was quiet, the sheets soft and white as fresh cream. The lights were dim, almost flickering like the flame of a candle… The curtains drawn. Behind, the street lights glittered below… A petite, short haired girl in school uniform was sitting on the lap of a long haired man dressed in a simple formal pristine white long sleeved shirt and black pants on the edge of the large bed. His long fingered hands one around her waist and the other supporting her slender wrist. Slowly, he raised her hand to his face and kissed the sensitive skin of her wrist gently.

"Your name is Yuffie… Right?" He whispered finally breaking the silence, gently massaging her cold fingers in his palm in an attempt to warm them.

"Are you sure this is alright? Considering that you're wearing your uniform, it's hard to believe that you would leave together with a complete stranger…" Gently, he tugged at the scarf around her neck, unraveling it to yield the smooth tanned skin beneath.

"Are you sure?"

"Your voice…" Yuffie whispered nervously not quite answering his question, raising melted bittersweet chocolate eyes to meet his. "Because… I like the sound of your voice…"

The man smiled softly. Wine red eyes trailing the contours of her pretty heart shaped face, studying it for confirmation. But she closed her eyes and sealed off any eye contact. Closing his eyes in kind, he lowered his lips to her neck, his fingers unbuttoning and pulling her shirt over her left shoulder, the skin left bare and goosebumped from the cold. Smiling against her skin he moved his lips down to her shoulder, one hand held her chin and tilted it upwards exposing her neck whilst the other tugged away at her loosening top, a lacy pink bra trailing along with it… The fevered touch causing her to shudder.

"Ah…" Yuffie gasped softly, her heart pounding faster, beads of sweat trailing down between her breasts and to his searing fingertips.

"… Yuffie." Gently, he lowered her onto the comforting chill of the sheets.

_Listening to his voice…_

_I slept with a man… _

_For the first time… Shedding away… Peeling away the innocence like the first petals of a pink tipped white lotus… My first time… Was taken from me…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yuffie Ki-Sa-Ra-Gi!"

"No… No and for the thousandth time no…" Yuffie sighed exasperatedly. "Scarlet… I've told you before, I'm not interested… I really don't see the point in going out on dates with a guy I've never even met before after school." Rolling her eyes with an invisible stamp on her forehead that screamed "SAVE ME!" her two best friends giggled in synchronized harmony.

"Oh Yuffie… You're so old-fashioned!" Her blonde haired blue eyed friend half whined half chided, pursing cherry red lip sticked lips. "It's a no wonder you don't have a boyfriend! Jessie! Say something!" She exclaimed turning to her partner in crime for backup. Yuffie sighed and smoothed her soft, short strands back as her fingers found their way to her neck and kneaded the tense muscles there gently, inciting a blissful sigh from her lips.

"Hmm… Scarlet has a point you know… It's a real shame… Since you're like… The walking high school fantasy of every living breathing red blooded guy out there." Jessie laughed wiggling her eyebrows suggestively reminding Yuffie of an old man with a not quite waning libido as she tied back her soft brown sugar colored hair, pulling the fine strands back purposefully to flaunt pretty freckled skin.

Scarlet burst out laughing. "Ain't that the truth… Short… Sorry… I meant PETITE." She quickly changed seeing the murderous glare the 'height sensitive' Yuffie gave her. "Cute to boot." Jessie continued to tick off the list. "And guys that keep trying to pick her up and others that are continuously confessing to her practically every week." Scarlet sang playfully before mouthing 'You know it's true!' "Yet you turn them all down…" Jessie held her wrist to her face in a dramatic gesture worthy of an Oscar nomination. "Sure have some attitude problem there cutey..."

"Never you mind!" Yuffie exclaimed, the veins in her neck nearly popping from embarrassment as she swung her bag playfully at her friends heads.

Both her friends burst out laughing as they weaved out of the way from the swinging bag. "Well…" Scarlet added, calming down a little after the good laugh. "If you do change your mind… Just give us a call k?" "We'll be heading off now! See ya!" Jessie waved apologetically as she and Scarlet walked off to town together. Yuffie smiled a little and waved back. A soft breeze blew from behind, catching her hair, tumbling the dark strands over her blank face.

_But…_

_I already like someone…_

_Of course… I would never go up to him and tell him "I like you". Still, the person I want to see all the time… Is him. He's the only one… Who calls my name with such warmth in his voice… He…_

"Yuffie!" The breeze stopped, indicating a presence just behind her.

_That voice! It's him! _

"Cloud!" She exclaimed happily, whipping her head round and colliding into the soft t-shirted firm muscled chest of a long, dark haired man in a black leather jacket and dark colored pants. "Careful…" He said, that same voice rolling richly off his lips. Yuffie blinked in surprise at her unexpected blunder and was about to apologize until she took a good look at his face. She paled instantly, recognizing that unmistakable raven haired face. "…! You!" She gasped. A smile tugged on his lips showing his relief that she remembered him. "Hello…"

Yuffie could only stare as he adjusted his black leather jacket sheepishly. "I only recognised your uniform so I had to wait for quite a while before I finally saw you… I wanted to see you." Shocked and a little frightened, Yuffie quickly turned and tried to stride away. Not to be undone, he followed her. "So your full name is Yuffie Kisaragi… It suits you." He added conversationally.

"Stop following me!

"My name is Vincent by the way, Vincent Valentine. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance once again.""

"I didn't ask!"

"Will you do me the honor of being my lady?"

Yuffie stopped and turned round slowly, her face drained to the extent she almost looked sickly. Vincent gave her a slight smile, his sensual lips upturned playfully. "You… Weren't you just foolin' around the last time!" She exploded, clearly enraged by the audacity of the man and practically popping another blood vessel causing a near stroke.

"Sadly… That's how it started. But… You were a virgin…" He stated simply, as if it made all the difference in the world. Yuffie blushed furiously and she quickly lowered her head. "How was it? I hope I was gentle enough that night…" Vincent spoke gently, and then his voice turned serious. "Truth be told, I'm actually very glad. That I was your first man. A virgin these days is like a needle in a haystack."

"Enough! Don't say anything anymore!" Yuffie cried, raising her hands to cover her ears. Her trembling knees betraying the belying shame and confusion in her voice. "I already told you that I only liked your voice didn't I? Besides… I already have someone I like…"

Vincent didn't seem all that surprised. "Cloud… Right?"

Yuffie froze at the name and realized that she had called him that earlier by accident. "You…"

Vincent chuckled, flicking a loose stray strand back away from his eyes. " To think you could mistake my voice for the person you like…" He mumbled. "Are our voices really that similar?" He asked gently.

_Yes…_

_From the first time I met you…_

_Even now…_

_If I just close my eyes, I will definitely mistake you for Cloud…_

"That night… From start to end… You closed those beautiful eyes of yours and never opened them again… All through the night… You were imagining me to be 'Cloud' am I right?" He prodded gently so as not to step on a mine. "I'm sorry… I went too far… Please don't be angry." He whispered seeing anger bloom on her face like a cursed rose.

"Have you said enough?" Yuffie cried, quickening her strides. Vincent easily caught up and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her to a halt.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I don't mean you any harm." He said simply with complete seriousness and sincerity. "I'm just tired of being around women with loose morals." He pinned her between him and the red brick, ivy covered wall. "Please… Give me a chance… Let me replace him. Let me look after you." He stated simply almost pleadingly, staring straight into her eyes.

_Why… He's handsome… Why didn't I notice this before?_

Yuffie felt like a songbird being charmed out of a tree. For the first time, she actually realized that Vincent was a gorgeous and tall specimen of a man. Red eyes that brightened to the color of rubies and darkened to the color of wine framed by sweeping long lashes that shadowed his eyes mysteriously, long hair, sleek and smooth and dark as a raven's wing and even darker then her own deep brown strands. His skin was pale though… And had an almost translucent quality about it that made his skin glow. His lips supple and full, his nose aquiline… He looked like a handsome, wealthy aristocrat…

"Let me go… Please." Yuffie pleaded weakly as the grip around her wrist tightened, her fingers flailing uselessly. She could feel her initial strength draining as he closed the distance between them, until she could smell the distinct musky spiciness of his cologne… The sharp scent of cinnamon and pine… Her heart was pounding helplessly in her chest, threatening to burst out of it's cage… With his other hand supporting the back of her neck, he drew himself closer, unless his lips were almost touching her earlobe. "Don't you…" He whispered deliberately, his breath caressing the soft skin of her ear lobe causing her to shiver. "… Like the sound of my voice?"

"Do you… Want to push me away?" Vincent pronounced each syllable carefully, slowly… Purposefully… "Did you… Do the same the last time…?" Yuffie moaned softly, unconsciously from the sensations that shook her, her knuckles clenched tight until they were almost transformed into ivory. Vincent chuckled lightly to himself and sensuously licked the contours of her shell shaped ear. Yuffie shivered and opened desire filling eyes that were instantly swallowed by the blood red twin moons of his… She was lost.

_Complicated feelings… My heart is beating s fast… I just can't pull away…_

… _Again…_

_I have sinned yet again…_

"I will… Love you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And there we have it! Chapter 1 of "Voice of Submission"! This was something that I actually came up with from a suggestion from Beeria that I initially planned to put in one of my other fics "Please Smile At Me". So Beeria if you're out there, this is the version I wrote especially for you! I hope you like it! _**

_**Who's the 'bad guy' in this picture? Hard to tell at this stage yeah? Ha ha… Will this have any links to "Please Smile At Me" since the initial storyline was developed from there? Ha ha… You'll just have to see for yourself ne:p**_

_**This is my very first Yuffietine fic so have mercy on me k? Ha ha! Cheerios for now!**_


	2. More Than Just A Fling

Chapter 2: More Than Just A Fling 

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

**Dedicated to Beeria**

So warm…

Fluttering open heavy lidded eyes, Yuffie found herself in a place she could not recognize. The ceiling was ornate, covered in pattern ethnic swirls of faded red amidst a background of burnished gold that shimmered dimly from the single hanging red lamp in the centre of the ceiling. Blinking her large eyes, she rolled over and felt the satiny feel of the red bed sheet gliding across her skin of her back and thighs confirming that she was indeed naked beneath the sheets. She groaned in frustration upon remembering the events of the day and more specifically… The _night_ before. "You're awake."

Yuffie heard a click, and Vincent stepped out of the bathroom in a curtain of steam with a towel around his shoulders drying his dripping, freshly washed hair. Not knowing what to say, Yuffie simply lay there propping herself up on a fluffy pillow and watched as Vincent padded over to the night stand and grabbed his metallic black hand phone. "Miss Kisaragi? What's your phone number?"

Without waiting for her to say anything, lest she protest… Vincent rummaged around her school bag and pulled out her hand phone, stifling an amused snort as he spotted the attached mini toy moogle grabbing onto a large glowing, green marble dangled against the phone. "I'll just key in my number in yours alright?" He flipped open her silver hand phone and quickly punched in his number. A sharp beep affirming the save.

"Why?" She had to ask, curiosity eating her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask?" Vincent asked. "Well…" He trailed off. "Meeting a cute girl, wanting to spend the night in a hotel with her… Just making love all through the night?" He flashed her a grin that made her blush all the way down to her toes. "Isn't that a guy's natural instinct?" Yuffie didn't know what to say, she didn't know whether to get angry or to get upset, she just had this strange nagging feeling at the back of her mind that Vincent wasn't quite telling the truth. His face was smiling but his eyes… Were so pensive. Yuffie didn't know why, but she just had this nagging feeling that Vincent wasn't quite the man he made himself out to be…

"Even… If it means you're just a replacement for someone else?" She asked carefully, sitting up and pulling the sheets over her the gentle swell of her breasts. "I mean… I'm using you… Aren't you in the least bit angry?" "Used?" Vincent raised an eyebrow as he pulled the towel off his shoulders and gave his long locks a final quick ruffle. "That doesn't really matter to me." He stated simply, his face blank and unreadable. Yuffie was about to ask why when he silenced her with a gentle smile. He sat beside her and brought his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Just take it that we're using each other… We'll just accept it as it is… Don't delve too much into it… And just enjoy being with each other." He whispered softly into her ear smiling as she shivered, before slowly bringing his lips and kissing her fully, taking Yuffie by surprise. "Alright?" He looked so dear and he was so sincere, she found her face warming until it felt like it was on fire.

"Hmmm?" Vincent looked at her thoughtfully, taking in her embarrassed, beet red face and smiled. "Look at yourself… You're all red. After doing all that, you're still shy?" He teased, laughter dancing on the surface of his ruby eyes. "What are you trying to do?! Make me die from shame?" She cried out embarrassedly, clutching the sheets closer to herself and trying to burrow her red face in the satiny fabric. "Though…" Vincent drawled, pushing her back gently against the sheets. "You look adorable when you're shy…" His long fingers, cold from the chill trailed down her cheeks, tracing the contours of her face. "Round 2?" He quipped cheekily, a devious smile plastered on his features. "But…" Yuffie protested, turning pink and not daring to look into his eyes. "You don't have to worry about anything…" He assured gently, reaching out to brush the dark strands from her eyes.

"But…" She started to protest again and gasped as his fingers covered her eyes. "Close your eyes…" He trailed his fingers from his other hand down her neck. "Don't think of anything…" Gently, he kissed the soft skin there, making her shiver, partly from the cold and partly from his touch. "You just have to listen quietly to the sound of my voice…." He pulled the sheet away.

_Sound…_

Yes… The effect was incredible, almost magical… In the darkness of her closed eyes with the sound of his voice, Vincent's red eyes darkened to maroon, then royal purple dulling to navy and brightening to a brilliant cerulean ocean blue. The raven locks shortening, retracting back, lightening to chocolate than ash brown then golden… His face was darkening to a light tan, and rounding out slightly… Until the end result was a boyishly tanned handsome face with large, beautifully lashed blue eyes partially hidden beneath an uneven croppy fan of pure gold.

_I know that this happiness is only temporary…_

_But I'm happy…_

_Thinking that I'm in Cloud's arms…_

"Ah… Please…" She cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks for some unknown reason of either elation or guilt or maybe even both. "Call me by my name… Call me 'Yuffie'…" She pleaded, almost begged as she arched her back, biting down on her lower lip trying to stop the breathless cries from springing through her lips.

_Maybe there is just no way that I'll be able to lie beside him one day…_

In the darkness, she heard him breathing softly. His rhythm steady compared to her ragged breaths. "Yuffie…"

_This happiness…_

_Is enough…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I already told you I'm already waiting for someone!"

"Aww… Come on… Relax… Don't be so tense ya? Just one drink? Let me buy you just one? It will barely take a moment…"

"No."

"You're such a cute girl… It's such a shame that you're out here alone… Come on… Just ONE wouldn't hurt right?"

"No."

"I'm paying…"

"No." _Oh GAWD… Can't he just take a hint and take a hike?_ _If I'd known this would happen, I would have left the house later… _Dealing with guys trying to pick her up was something Yuffie had gotten used to since she hit puberty, even so, it didn't make it ant easier. THIS guy was really getting on her nerve so much that all the insignificant 'blah blah blah' coming out of his mouth was the only thing that actually registered to Yuffie. He reminded Yuffie of a kid bugging his mom to buy him a toy on a shelf. _Where IS he? Asks me out to meet his friend and he's LATE…_

"Come on babe… Give a guy a chance." Reaching forward, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Yuffie gasped in shock and wanted to scream when warm hands clasped around her wrist and waist and spun her easily away from the guy, into and against the firmly muscled chest and strong arms of what was distinctly male. "Hey Reno. She's my girl, so show her a little respect alright?" Vincent smiled amiably. "Aww shucks… THIS chick is the famous Yuffie Kisaragi?" The guy called Reno groaned, throwing his hands back exasperatedly. "Weak man… So weak… I finally find a girl my type and you've done her already." Vincent had to laugh at that. "EVERY girl is your type Reno…" he commented shaking his head tolerantly.

"AH!!!" Yuffie gasped, blushing furiously and pointing a shaking forefinger at Reno, words failing here from sheer shock from Vincent's taste in friends. "Ah… You… You…" "Yuffie… Allow me to introduce to you, Reno. He may seem a tad wild at times but he's pretty okay once you get to know him…" Vincent explained. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Kisaragi." Reno smiled warmly and gave a very unexpectedly gentlemanly bow. "Reno Lennox of the Turks at your service." Yuffie cast an uneasy glance towards Vincent. _A Turk?? _ "He's your friend?" She mouthed.

Vincent nodded, his eyes laughing and wrapped a protective arm around Yuffie's shoulders and led the way. The 'usual place' turned out to be a secluded club just a stone's throw away from the place they had met. Seeing the black stenciled and spray painted rose motif on the door, Yuffie was initially horrified at the prospect of being on the wrong side of the tracks but was pleasantly surprised when she walked in to find the interior very romantic and posh with a grand piano on stage with a slender lady's fingers dancing across them creating the most unearthly, heavenly music. There were roses everywhere, large blood red ones in full bloom decorated the place, the room was a light scent of an intoxicating mix of roses and wine.

"Wow."

"Nice place eh? Hey Kelly, how's it going sweetie?" Reno waved enthusiastically like a kid in a candy shop to the bartender, an unusually pale, petite girl in her mid twenties with ice blonde streaked honey gold bobbed hair with smoky brown smoldering eyes lined with black kohl for emphasis pouty coral painted lips with a tinge of glass. "Reno…" She drawled clucking her tongue, her voice sultry. "It's been a while… So what can I get you honey?" Kelly fluttered long lashes seductively and leaned towards him, giving him a good view of her cleavage and a look so hot that it could probably burn wet wood to ash and soot if given the chance. Yuffie rolled her eyes skywards not understanding what Kelly saw in a playboy like Reno.

"Get me the usual and an apple juice for this kid here." He laughed, barely noticing her attempts at seduction and jabbing a thumb towards Yuffie. "You DO owe me a drink after all." He winked and wriggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. Kelly shot Yuffie a murderous look, a glare of open contempt. "You…" Reno's flirtatious gestures made Yuffie's stomach turn. Sensing that something was wrong, Vincent took her hand gently and led her a short distance away. "Your face looks like its going to explode… You alright?"

"I just… Can't deal with this… I can't deal with someone like him."

He blinked then laughed, red eyes dancing. "What's wrong with that? You should take it as a compliment, shows that you're an attractive girl… It's not everyday when someone takes a shine to you and starts treating you like a queen." Vincent reasoned, offering the agitated girl a weak smile. "And I know Reno may seem annoying at first glance and he does have a tendency to overdo things, but he really is a good and pretty decent guy once you get to know him. That's why I wanted you to meet him."

Yuffie sighed and racked a slender hand back through her slick strands, catching a delicious whiff of her golden apple scented perfume on her wrist. "I'm sorry… It's just that… Sometimes… I think I can get a little too harsh… Not to mention stubborn…"

"You're just afraid to face reality when it becomes beautiful."

"The thing is that you're the type of person who prefers to talk about 'falling unexpectedly in love' then actually do something about it… You're afraid to take risks… And when something good happens, you can't help but doubt if its true and ask yourself 'What's the catch?' I can tell that deep down you have a sensitive side, a fearful side… But everyone has that." Reaching out a hand, Vincent ruffled her dark locks fondly. "So don't think too much about what you have or don't have… Alright?" Yuffie couldn't quite comprehend his words but sensed a certain sadness in his voice as he said that, but before she could open her mouth, Vincent flashed her a cheeky grin "Ah… Now if you'd excuse me, I see a lovely young lady in need of my attention." and sauntered off like a panther to the other end of the bar and started to strike a conversation with a blonde girl in a skimpy red silk dress that left little to imagination. A feeling of unease welled up in the pits of her stomach like lava in a smoking volcano as she watched the blonde tossing her hair and inching closer towards Vincent, a bubble of anger boiling as she noticed in the corner of her eye Vincent actually seemed to be enjoying her company. She just couldn't seem to figure Vincent out, mystery after mystery was just piling… Every time Yuffie felt that she was beginning to understand him just a little, he turned on the cold tap and drenched her hopes. She just couldn't understand how he cold be so sensitive one moment and practically transforming 180 degrees the next…

She wanted to know him… Wanted to understand him… With a fervor that confused, excited and frightened her.

"Is he always like this?" The annoyed question blurted out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"You mean like he's got a chocobo egg shoved up his ass sometimes and like he's high on crack on others?" Reno winked and grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. Despite her anger, Yuffie found herself laughing and snorted on her juice whilst trying to suppress a giggle from escaping her lips, liking his bluntness and deciding that just as Vincent had said, Reno was a pretty okay guy after all. "Nah… He never used to be like this… He was more aloof in the past… Didn't like talking much either… He used to just sit around moping or with a book THIS thick in his hands." Reno motioned the thickness of the spine with his thumb and forefinger, eyes crossing as they stared at the space between. "Wow… That doesn't sound like him now at all…" Yuffie wondered out loud, looking towards a laughing Vincent flirtatiously tucking a strand of hair back from a knock out blonde that had probably undergone a thousand and one cosmetic surgeries to look THAT good. "Well…" He said, yawning slightly and stretching like a cat on the bar stool. "Things change." Reno fished out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and tapped out a cigarette. His face solemn and somewhat sad as he brought it to his lips and lighted it. "People change…"

"People usually change for the better."

Seeing the disgusted look on Yuffie's face. Reno shook his head as he carelessly tapped his fingers across the bar top like it was an imaginary piano. "Don't get the wrong idea about Vince though… Deep down, he really does look out for other people. You could say he's like a big brother to me. I say he's better off like this then the self destructive Vincent a couple of months back… What? Being unable to forgive himself… Slashing his wrists every other week…"

"Slashing… His… Wrists?" Yuffie said each word carefully, her face draining. "He was suicidal?"

"Now you know why he always wears his watch on his right wrist even though he's right handed. Put it this way… It just wasn't pretty…" Driven by some unknown force, Yuffie found herself sitting next to Reno trying to mentally egg him on with her psyche; she studied him closely, boring her eyes into his face. So much that she actually started to take notice of his looks. Red, REALLY red hair, the color of ripe cranberries whilst they were sunning themselves in summer shine. Eyes that were a brilliant aqua, a shade that looked green at some angles and blue at others. On the whole, he wasn't bad looking at all.

"Well... I don't really know if I should be telling you this… But…" He started, startling her out of her little trance, voice trailing as he took a suspenseful, long drag on his cigarette before blowing a thin stream of white between his lips and racking his shocking red locks with the other hand. "It all started 10 years ago… With a girl… A girl called Lucrecia."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Boo!!! Throwing confetti everywhere!! YAY!! Chapter 2!!! Sorry I haven't updated for so many months… School+Family+Health Issues… But here I am back again! Next chapter will be out next week!! Cheerio!_**

_**Shouts To:**_

**chibified kitsunes** Oh!! Thank you thank you!!! YAY!!! I'm on a FAVE list!!! jumps around in circles

**bAttOusAiZ: **Hello there!

**gwen: **Ha ha ha…. No worries… Everything happens for a reason…. evil laughter There's a reason behind his un-Vincentness… :P Of course I can't spoil it for you just yet. :P

**yuna3k0: **Ha ha… I actually didn't want to use Aeris and Tifa as best friends cause I wanted this fic to SORT of be the epilogue to "Please Smile At Me"… :P

**The Red Hawk**Updated:P

**thunder sister**It's a one night stand… Suppose to be. Like how things are in bars and such… :P Won't be a lemon don't worry… I'll leave the details to the readers imaginations.

**Akiko Dove** Thank you! Updated!

**LastCetra** Ah!!! You know me all too well… :P

**Beeria**I was hoping you'd like it… This was written especially for you after all:P

**Toxic-Plague13** Yup… This will definitely go on, no worries!!

**Shirox** Yes… This story will last about… Hmmm… 5 chapters? Maybe more?


	3. A Girl Called Lucrecia

Chapter 3: A Girl Called Lucrecia 

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

**Dedicated to Beeria**

"Lucrecia…" Reno said the name slowly, reflectively and in hushed tones… As if it was a cursed word… A cursed name… A taboo. "That girl sure was something alright… Pretty girl… Nice girl… The kind that's really hard to find nowadays…" He said thoughtfully, absently flicking the grey ash off the cigarette, sprinkling it like pepper into an ash tray. "AND she had a great ass…"

Yuffie tried to ignore the 'ass' comment. "She was… His girlfriend?"

"Wife actually. I was his best man." He said nonchalantly, than spinning on the stool towards the bartender in a flourish and snapping his fingers. "Scotch on the rocks. Want anything babe?" He asked, noticing her now empty glass of apple juice save for some ice cubes. Yuffie's eyes went so wide they nearly popped out of their sockets. "Vincent was MARRIED??" _He sure doesn't look like the type…_ "I think perhaps a Peach soda for the young lady? Thanks man. Yeah… I know… Hard to believe just looking at him now right? But that's the gospel truth… Still…" Reno rolled his neck languorously on his shoulders, sighing. "That was a really long time ago…" Yuffie didn't know what to say, nor what to think… Kelly handed Reno their drinks and he slid it along the smooth bar top towards Yuffie. She quietly accepted her Peach soda gratefully and took a tentative sip, enjoying the feel of the sparkling, bubbly sensation and the light, sweet taste of fresh, white peaches on her tongue. "He doesn't look THAT old…" She mumbled.

"How old do you think Vincent is?" He asked abruptly as he took a leisurely gulp from his scotch, the question was so sudden and unexpected it took Yuffie completely by surprise. "Errm… 20? 21?" She tried. Reno chuckled and took another drag from his cigarette. "He's 27." _He's 11 years older then me??? _"Sure doesn't look it…" Yuffie mumbled trying to mask her surprise but to her dismay her voice came out a little high pitched, causing Reno to chuckle to himself in amusement. "But what has his age got to do with Lucrecia" Yuffie quickly interjected in a somewhat feeble attempt to stop herself from blushing furiously and burying her head ostrich style in the linoleum.

"Absolutely nothing." He responded spontaneously, his grin stretching from one ear to another. "It's just interesting to watch the changes in your facial expression… They tell a lot about a person you know? Especially in my line of work…"

"…"

Catching the murderous look in her eyes, Reno stretched sheepishly and began his story. "Ah… Lucrecia… " Reno sighed, spinning on his stool and lounging against the bar top. "It all started when Vincent graduated at the age of 17 from University 10 years ago… Back in those days, Vincent was what one called a 'prodigy', a genius… Never had any problems in academics… Always top of the class. Biathlon champion… But like all geniuses, just plain WEIRD." He paused and took another sip from his scotch. "He was like… REALLY aloof, never really one to hang around you know? 'Cept for me of course… Took pity on the guy you know? Yet, HE was the one that attracted all the chicks." He exclaimed silently in exasperation, his voice laced with envy.

"So naturally he was invited to join the Turks, you know that secret organization that deals with top secret research and stuff? I got in too eventually but that was like through a whole bunch of ass kissing, begging and studying… Just barely made it. God I hate books…" Reno groaned painfully rolling his eyes at the memory. Yuffie had to giggle at this; the image of Reno studying on a desk piled sky high with 20 pound textbooks was highly… Amusing.

"But that's how they met… Lucrecia and Vincent. His very first job was to assist in some top secret research for something called the "Jenova project"… He was her assistant; she was his boss and older then him by 4 years too… Maybe it started out as a big sister baby brother thing before things changed…? Well whatever the case, Lucrecia's soft and gentle nature melted Vincent's coldness… And they fell in love. They got married 3 weeks after they first met." Reno smiled, suddenly looking saddened. "I don't remember ever seeing a time when Vincent was so happy… But their wedding was a tragedy just waiting to happen. It was what started all their troubles."

Yuffie was spellbound by the tale as the events unfolded before her very eyes like she was watching a movie. "…What happened?"

"IT did."

Reno stubbed his cigarette butt into the tray and taped out another stick from his pack. "She was working late the following night… Some report she had to finish I think so she could go off on her Costa Del Sol honeymoon in peace… Then Hojo… Her team head came bumbling in, dead drunk, reeking of alcohol and high as hell…" Reno paused for a while. "… Hojo had always loved Lucrecia and was devastated at her marriage to Vincent, so let's just say alcohol became for his best friend for the whole day before."

"As you probably guessed… It was no contest, Lucrecia wasn't a match for Hojo's drunken strength and she was raped." Reno shook his head sadly. "Vincent found out the whole thing of course and naturally like any guy would beat the crap out of Hojo so bad it made serial killers look good. Vincent was charged with assault and sentenced to a year… Hojo for rape and sentenced to 25. What a way to start the honeymoon eh?" Reno scratched his head thoughtfully, whilst Vincent let out a loud laugh from the other side of the bar, his laughter a little unnerving considering the circumstances. "… That's horrible…" Yuffie whispered.

"It got worse… Lucrecia later found out she was pregnant… But being the gentle soul that she was… She decided to keep the child since it was just an innocent result of a traumatic event."

"Did…?"

"Did Vincent know? Of course he did… But he loved her all the same… Even told her that he would be the child's father and raise it as his own… And he meant every word." The image of Vincent telling Lucrecia that he loved her and would raise the child as his own was indescribably sweet and so… Noble, Yuffie was overwhelmed with a sudden sadness and a newfound respect for Vincent. "Lucrecia visited him every week on her day off… Her belly growing bigger as the weeks passed. Vincent had his sentence shortened for good conduct and was scheduled to be out after 9 months instead of a year, just in time for the baby's birth… The two of them… They were just… Like a real family. But all that changed when Lucrecia gave birth a week before the due date… To a baby boy she named Sephiroth."

"Oh… Lucrecia loved her son… Like any mother would… Sephiroth meant the world to her… But… That wasn't enough, or maybe it was just too much… Sephiroth had been infected by the Jenova cells from her experiments and didn't have long to live…" Reno smiled at Yuffie sadly, a smile that reminded her of Vincent. Sad… "Vince never saw the kid… Sephiroth died the day before he was released… The poor little bugger…" Reno sighed out loud, shaking his head sadly.

"Lucrecia… Well… She was devastated… Naturally, I mean who wouldn't be? Called Vincent that very night, hysterical and begging him to come home. Not possible for him of course… He kept trying to calm her down, told her 'Just one more day… Tomorrow I'll be home.' But she kept screaming, kept yelling, 'Now… I want you here now…' She finally calmed down a little when I grabbed the phone and told her that I would try my best and pull strings to get him out. I was visiting at that time you see… Someone had to tell him the bad news after all…"

"Well… Things couldn't work out no matter how much I begged the supe, protocol was protocol…Yeah right…" He mumbled scowling. "So Vincent only got out the next day as scheduled. I picked him up with his order of a bouquet of 12 Elizabethan white roses in the backseat… Her favourite… We drove down to their shared apartment. But when we went in…" Reno shook his head and sighed. "The whole place was torn apart… Broken glass… Splinters everywhere… And Lucrecia… Was in the middle of it all… Swinging from a rafter on the ceiling, a leather belt pulled tight against her neck. Her eyes… Were still open."

Yuffie gasped in horror. "Oh my… GOD…"

"Vincent just stood there, the bouquet dropping on the floor… Staring at Lucrecia, muttering to himself 'Why couldn't you wait for me?' over and over again… For years after that he constantly blamed himself, became obsessed with Turk work. The way he KILLED those people when we were ordered to…" Reno shuddered and took a swig from his glass only to find it bone dry. "Gives me the creeps until now… That anger, that despondent look in his eyes… He was like a crazed animal. As if firing one bullet to the guy's head weren't enough…"

"…"

"I'll be honest with you Yuffie, when I heard about you I was pretty shocked. Vincent hasn't let anyone emotionally near him since… But after meeting you, I think I understand why he opened up to you." Yuffie cocked her head to one side curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You mean… He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Yes… Tell her what exactly?" Vincent's smooth voice drawled from just behind Yuffie's left ear, his warm breath making her shiver. Reno smiled. "Tell her the number of times you've contracted STDs from all the hookers you've screwed." The redhead quickly voiced. "Oh…? Y-Yeah! Reno here was telling me how popular you used to be with the girls in school." Yuffie chirruped perhaps… A little too cheerily. Vincent narrowed his eyes at Reno, Reno avoided his gaze, staring at his own hands as if he were seeing them for the very first time.

"Whatever you say Reno…" He murmured suspiciously catching the pained look in Yuffie's eyes. "Whatever you say…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie laid in bed that night her mind a tangled web. It was 3 am in the morning and insomnia had plagued and been her persistent best friend for the last 5 hours. It didn't help matters that Reno's story was burned in her memory… And replaying itself over and over and over again… She had left the bar right after Vincent interrupted Reno's story, feeling too scared and ashamed to look into his eyes. Yuffie felt as if she had intruded into forbidden territory, crossed the line where it was drawn so explicitly in red… And the truth scared her. "Vincent…" She sighed, rolling over in bed to stare at the ceiling. She felt strange… There was another feeling other then pity when she thought of Lucrecia… A bad feeling that seemed like an accumulation of a whole paraphernalia of negative thoughts and vibes. _My whole chest feels tight… Am I… Jealous? No… I can't be… I'm in love with Cloud. _She reasoned silently yet forcefully to herself. There was a sudden buzz, her handphone was vibrating angrily against her bedside table. She snatched the phone up and pressed the 'accept call' button without looking at the caller ID, she was just grateful for the company, not to mention the distraction. "Yell-o."

"Hey…"

Yuffie nearly fell off her bed. "Cloud???"

"… Guess again."

_Oops. _"Vincent?" For some strange reason, Yuffie's heart did a somersault. "Hey… What's up? Can't get any sleep?" Vincent chuckled softly over the line. "Yeah…"

A silence.

"It's just that… I have trouble sleeping alone at night." Yuffie had to raise an eyebrow at this. "… You're kidding me." "Do I sound like I'm kidding?" He countered quietly. She had to laugh at this. "Need company?" "… If it's not too much trouble…" He whispered. "Ok… I'll head over now alright?" There was another silence followed by a small chuckle. "Actually… You can just open your front door. I'm right outside."

_Oh. That's convenient then… Ok… So I guess I'll just head on down then and… YOU'RE WHERE???_

At that, Yuffie shot out of bed and peeked out her window. Vincent stood there on the street outside her house in a worn, dark leather trench coat that sculpted his shoulders perfectly. Yuffie saw him smile and give her a small wave. Her jaw dropped… She gasped and spun on her heel so quickly; she tripped over a stuffed pink moogle and fell spread eagled on the soft carpet. Cursing under her breath that she didn't look cute enough yet, Yuffie swiftly picked herself up and bounded out her room, down the stairs and flung open the front door. "GEEZ!!! VINCENT!!! What are you doing here at this time of night??" She mouthed angrily, trying not to yell so as not to wake the entire neighborhood. He shrugged as if turning up in the dead of night at her doorstep was the most natural thing on this blue planet. "I was taking a stroll and found myself here." He drawled, his eyes casually sweeping over her long limbs, taking in her large oversized T-shirt that was draped so loosely on her, it exposed her left shoulder and fell to a grand total length up to her mid thighs. Remembering that she didn't have a bra on, Yuffie leaned back against the door and crossed her arms at this. "…Rrrriiiigghhhttt…" She dragged the word on a pavement of sarcasm.

"You must be freezing… Just come in… I live with my father and HE'S hardly around so it's fine…" Vincent nodded his thanks and pulled off his boots and shrugged off the coat. "You can sleep in the guest room if you'd like…" She said frowning as she dusted his immaculate white t-shirt from fluffy, cottony lint from the coat's lining. "Actually… I'd rather sleep with you." Yuffie's mouth twitched a little at this even though she expected he'd say that and she gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alright alright… Since you miss me that much." Vincent stood perfectly still for a moment, his red eyes searching her face for any sense of unease before reaching over and ruffling her short locks. "…Thanks." "C'mon… This way."

"Can't believe you were strolling around by yourself this late… You do this every time you can't get any sleep?" She said out loud as she led the short distance.

"…" As they reached her room, as Yuffie twisted the doorknob, she became increasingly aware that Vincent looked somewhat out of sorts. "Vincent?" She stopped in mid-push, turning her head slightly, looking over her shoulder to look at Vincent. "Sorry… I was just… Thinking."

It was Yuffie's turn at silence. Deciding that it was best she didn't ask any further, she simply stepped aside and pulled him into her room.

"… But yes… I'd do that whenever I…" His reaction time to the prior question was absurdly slow. He frowned suddenly, his handsome face suddenly seemed hollowed, his eyes momentarily pensively empty, his skin pallid… "Vincent?" Yuffie asked worriedly as she shut the door behind her and began quickly clearing her bed. "Oh? So this is where you sleep? Nice… Very nice…You like moogles?" He quickly changed the subject, taking in the surroundings of her room and picked up the toy moogle she had tripped over. The red started from the base of her neck, the hotness spreading until it felt like her face was melting. Embarrassed, Yuffie snatched "Moggy" the pink moogle out of his hands, the pressure against Moggy's belly causing him to squeak an irritated "KUPO!"

Vincent laughed at this, a nice warm laugh as he padded over to her bed and in one swift motion pulled his shirt over his head. Yuffie shrieked and quickly averted her eyes from his form. "What are you doing??" Vincent stopped in the midst of pulling off his pants, seeing Yuffie's red face, he smirked mischievously. "Go on… Take a look, it's all part of the package. It's not like you haven't seen it before." …_Good point. _Slowly, Yuffie peeked through one heavily lashed eyelid at that half naked handsome man lounging on her bed. _Was his shoulders always so broad? His chest so toned? So… So… Sexy. Wait a darn second. What the HECK am I thinking??? _All she could muster was a big fat "Er…" Vincent smiled, holding out his arms "Just come here…"

Yuffie returned the smile shyly and simply did as she was told. His warmth beside her was oddly… Comfortable and just so… Right. It was as if their bodies were two pieces of a puzzle, they simply melded together, her curves fitting his planes. "Mmmm… I could live with this…" She moaned as she snuggled closer. "Just hold me through the night alright sweet?"

_Huh? O…Kay… That was a pretty strange thing to say… _"… Alright."

"Goodnight then…" With that, Vincent closed his ruby red eyes and tried to get some sleep. He had problems at first trying to position himself comfortably without taking up too much space on the single bed, but eventually his breathing evened out and slowed down and he finally fell fast asleep, his arm clasped loosely around Yuffie's waist, his dark locks falling across his handsome face. Yuffie stared at his sleeping face and gently reached out a hand to push back the hair, gently tucking the strands back so as not to rouse him. She smiled slightly and leaned forward a bit, stopping… Hesitating slightly before softly kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Vincent…"

_I don't understand why I feel this way now… Why… When I'm with him, my heart beat seems to thump faster and slower at the same time…_

"Lucrecia…" He murmured, snuggling closer to her. Yuffie bit her lip trying not to gasp and simply stared at him as the emotions crested over his handsome features. _Oww… My chest… My chest… _"No… Don't go… Don't leave… Me…" The raw anguish of his voice caught Yuffie by surprise. "No… Why?" Tears were trailing from his eyes now, his lips trembling. Yuffie simply held him closer to her, biting down on her bottom lip, trying not to cry. _Why does my chest hurt so much? _"It's ok… You're safe now…" She whispered, gently stroking his hair. "It's ok…"

_Why does it hurt so much?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes… This used to be 'Voice of Submission' until a reviewer pointed out to me that there was a HENTAI MANGA that had the same title as my poor fic…. (THANK YOU Shinigami Kira!!!!!! You have my eternal gratitude!!) So hence the title changes… Trust me… I don't want my poor fic to have an association with something hentai.**

**Ok… From the reviews I've gathered, it seems that a lot of people don't like Lucrecia. How come? My impression of her is this really really sad woman…**

**Anyways… Anyone knows how to UNBLOCK a website? This website has been blocked in my home connection so I'm updating this from my boyfriend's place…**

**Shouts To!!**

**Patrizia: **I like this too… : 

**Miss.Valentine71: **Ah yes… The contradiction is something I still do not quite understand… But thank you for showing your support.

**Shadowgirl35: **Voila!

**Beeria: **YES!! And I updated AGAIN!!! It's a miracle!!! (Considering I can't log in at home)

**Moonstarlight: **: 

**Lord Makuro: **YES!! They're one of my favourite pairings!! Though in this fic, Vincent has been twisted to a bit OOC… :P Now we know why…

**Shirox: **Ha ha…

**Shinigami Kira: **Oh man… That HAD to happen… And I loved that title… SOBS… But thanks for telling me… That saves this fic from getting a bad reputation.


	4. Changing Feelings

Chapter 4: Changing Feelings

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

**Dedicated to Beeria**

Vincent's POV:

_I could have sworn I was having a nightmare. _

_That same one that I've been having since Lu died._

_But this time it was a little different._

"_It's ok… You're safe now…"_

_I could have sworn I heard a voice._

_And strangely enough, the darkness melted._

_I wonder why._

Vincent's hand stopped in mid-writing, sighing. Writing was something his therapist had told him to do on a regular basis. A duty he had neglected for over 9 years ever since he found the efforts to be futile. He closed his wine colored eyes for a bit, thinking as he closed the pocket book and tucked it away in his back pocket.

"_Hey, you. Why don't you try smiling for a change?"_

Thinking of the words _she_ used to say always left him vulnerable to the instrumental ensemble within his being, sinfully playing the requiem. He used to envy those that he killed, that at least they had the chance to die. It had been 9 years… What exactly _had_ he been doing these past 9 years? Had he even been _living_ a life? The last 9 years had whizzed by without him even realizing, staring at his reflection in the mirror now, he was just glad he hadn't aged as much as others would have. _What DO I remember?_

It was queer, but all that he could really remember of the time he had spent since Lucrecia passed on was from the very first time he'd seen Yuffie. She was window shopping alone dressed in her uniform, her expression blank as she peered through the windows of the stores. Something about her had caught his eye, and she had stood out amongst the glitter and lights of the street. It was astounding that it seemed as if she stood out in only the most brilliant color even when everything around her seemed bleak and in shades of black and white. It was raining and he had walked over, his mouth dry for reasons unbeknownst even to himself. She stilled for a moment, suddenly realizing she wasn't getting any wetter than she should to see him offering her an umbrella over her. "You shouldn't stay out in the rain like that… Least you fall ill."

As the words flowed from his mouth, her large eyes had brightened suddenly, and her mouth parted slightly. She moved towards him, slow as a cat… Like a wife who had not seen her long-lost husband in over 20 years… And suddenly, those soft lips were on his. His eyes shot open, the umbrella dropped from his hands. And then the intimate contact was gone, and he nearly whimpered against her soft, sweet-smelling skin wanting more. Need… Was a feeling he had not felt in ages… And it excited him. Her mouth was at his ear now… Whispering. He had to 

suppress a groan from escaping his lips at the sensual touch of her breath. "… My name is Yuffie…" Her voice soft, seductive and a tad shaky… As if she were afraid. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

And that was that…

Vincent sat himself next to that same girl, watching her sleep. It was strange that fate should have thrown him into this situation. _But not that I'm complaining… Yuffie's spirit… Was so much like…_ "Mmmm… 5 more minutes Mom…" Yuffie groaned, throwing the covers back over her sleepy face and went back to dream land. Vincent had to smile at this as he felt a pang.

"Rise and shine beautiful… It's a lovely morning."

"Vincent?"

He smiled at this. "Not 'Cloud' anymore?"

Yuffie's POV:

His question caught her completely off guard. _Since when did I start associating that voice with Vincent…? _But before she could further question herself, Vincent 

smiled a breathtaking smile that almost made her face go beet red and definitely made her heart stop. "So what shall we do today? Shall we go on a date?"

"A date?" She squeaked out, her voice coming out both high pitched and breathless sounding. Vincent chuckled.

"Well… Technically… You _ARE_ my girl." He reasoned.

The very thought for some reason sent Yuffie's brainwaves into overdrive, but not before she replied. "I would like that."

--

Yuffie's POV:

"Come on Vincent! It's just a photo sticker machine…"

"A photo-what machine?" Red eyes eyeing the flashing machine cautiously. "It's a machine that takes your photo silly, what's so hard to understand? Come on" Yuffie chirped, grabbing Vincent by the arm and pulling him towards her into the booth. Vincent flew towards her, colliding into Yuffie and nearly toppling both over. She laughed at this and turned to insert the coins into the machine.

Yet, she was acutely aware of him, the scent of his cologne that seemed glazed to his smooth skin… The comforting warmth of body as he pressed herself lightly against her back. Desire, like an all-encompassing circle radiated from her very core and spread its way to the very tips of her toes. "So… Do I smile… Or…" Said the warmth of his breath at her ear. Yuffie smiled despite her tremors and whispered as suggestively as she could. "…Anything you want…"

"…Anything…?"

And Yuffie felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt his warm arms scooping her up bridal style with unstrained ease. Terrified of the idea that she would fall from Vincent's towering height, her arms shot around his neck without thinking and she clung onto him like a little baby Koala. "Sweetheart, relax… You're not going to fall. I've got you… You're safe with me." Vincent said, his eyes dancing.

Her heart thumped a little faster at this, but at the same time, looking at the devilishly evil look in Vincent's red eyes, Yuffie didn't know whether to be relieved or to scream Bloody Mary. "Don't you dare drop me." She grounded out the warning through her wide and very fake 'camera' smile.

Vincent's eyes became playfullishly evil at this. "Then… Try not to fall." And with a suddenness that surprised her, the fingers around her waist twitched mischievously and tickled with a ferocity that made Yuffie laugh and squirm so 

hard, it was an effort to actually hold on to him. "HAHAHAH!! VIN- HAHAHA!! S-S-STOP!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

In the midst of her laughter, somewhere in the seemingly far off distance, she heard a camera click.

_Funny…_

_Why do I feel so comfortable around him?_

… _We really DO look like a cute couple don't we?_

--

"Let's see, we got cabbage, prawns… Miso paste… Flour… Eggs… Yup… I think we're done! Are you SURE you want to eat my cooking?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow after checking through her shopping basket.

"Absolutely… It's been a while since I've had a proper meal. And after that… Maybe we can have… Desert?"

Yuffie stared at him her face reddening as an image popped into the back of her mind. Vincent gave a sheepish smile as he held up a tub of strawberry ice cream. 

She wanted to smack him. "…You're hopeless." She rolled her eyes and tsk-tsked as she deposited her groceries at the cashier counter. "And I still can't believe you did what you did in the photo sticker machine."

Vincent just smiled.

Yuffie smiled back, as she pulled out some money to pay. "… But thanks to you… The photos came out wonderful."

"You're welcome."

There was a silence as Vincent gathered up the grocery bags and led the way out of the supermarket, across the road and cutting through the park towards Yuffie's home. "This has always been my favourite place in this whole city…" She began, eyes shining. "I used to drive my Dad nuts climbing trees, swimming in the lake… I was… Still _am_ one big ball of energy."

"Mmm… Like a walking exclamation mark."

Yuffie had to snort indignantly at this.

"… It's a compliment."

"How?"

Vincent sat himself down on a bench and lounged back lazily, like a contented cat. "Because your spirit is so bright that it draws people in… And that's something you don't find in many people."

"Mmmmm… Like… Lucrecia?" She ventured cautiously.

The raven haired, blood eyed man blinked in surprised, then scowled as the pieces came together. "… Reno. Is. Dead."

"No no… I kinda made him tell me… I've been feeling terrible ever since."

"You don't have to… It was a long time ago." He whispered, tucking the loose raven strands behind his ears. "A very long time ago…"

"… What was she like?"

"Well…" He started, tilting his head back to look at the endlessly blue sky. "She was… The gentlest… Most unassuming person I'd ever met.'

"… I see." The sixteen year old felt sick to her stomach so she started skipping to hide the pangs radiating in her chest. "Makes sense why you married her…" _I can't be jealous right? I mean… I love Cloud…_

"Mmmm hmmm…" He replied nonchalantly. "Well, my turn… Tell me about Cloud…"

Yuffie stopped skipping dead in her tracks. "… Like you, I can't help but be curious about the man you know? But I'm sorry if I've intruded too much and I do understand if you don't want to say anything." Vincent quickly added.

"No… I understand. You have a right to be curious after all… But honestly… There's nothing much to tell… Except…"

"Except?"

"He already has a steady girlfriend; they're even cohabiting together…" She sighed sitting by his side. "I'm so stupid… It was only when they got together that I finally realized… That all that while… All that time before, the one thing I wanted… Was to always stay by his side… Holding hands, laughing together… Sleeping together… And…" She stopped at this, looking away as though she was ashamed of the thought.

"Hearing him say 'I love you'…" She quickly turned away, blinking back the hot tears that filled her eyes. Wishing that she hadn't lost control of herself as she had. "Oh Yuffie…" She heard him whisper, his voice gentle and filled with tenderness.

"Yuffie…" She felt Vincent's warm arms coming from behind, surrounding her, holding her gently, holding her close. She shivered at the closeness. Felt one of those long fingers gently caressing her cheek, pushing back a lock of her hair as his warm breath came dangerously close. "I love you… Yuffie…" Vincent breathed into her ear, the simple sentence laced with complete seriousness and sincerity.

She felt the warm brush of his lips against her neck and she shivered. "I love you…" His long fingers deftly guided her face to look at his, when their eyes locked, Yuffie was enslaved and by her own volition, she leaned forward and realized to her surprise, Vincent had done the same. Their lips met halfway, the pressure soft and gentle at first but soon became as rough and exciting as the open seas. Vincent had always been a good kisser, but she had never felt a kiss like this before… She found herself gasping into his mouth, inviting his tongue to slide in. As their tongues danced, Yuffie found her hands diving into his hair, pulling his face towards hers wanting more… Needing more…

"…Vincent…" She moaned in between kisses, vaguely aware of the stares she and Vincent were inviting from passerbys. Opening passion drugged and foggy eyes, Yuffie found herself completely enraptured by his blood red orbs. "…Yuffie." He 

was staring at her now with a look she had never seen before on his beautifully sculpted face. "Yuffie…" Vincent whispered again, his eyes shining momentarily before closing them and pulling her close…

"_**KUPO!! YOU HAVE A CALL!! KUPO!! YOU HAVE A CALL!!"**_

The two jumped apart like children caught in a cookie jar at the shrill cry of Yuffie's mobile phone. Blinking simultaneously, the shared magical moment broken, Yuffie smiled apologetically as she took the call. "Hello? Yuffie speaking." She cleared her throat lightly as Vincent stepped away to give her some space. "Oh. Hey Mom… You'll be back tonight? Really?? No no… Of course I'm happy to see you again, it's been so long! Of course I missed you… Big brother's coming home too?" Her cheeks glowed pink.

Vincent dug into his pocket for some gum, his lips twitching upwards when he saw her cheeks flush.

"Sure I'll cook… Traditional Japanese alright with you? Great… I'm grocery shopping right now. See ya later then… I love you too." There was a soft smile that warmed up her whole face. "Sure I'd like to talk to big brother… I haven't heard from him in ages."

"Hey there! Miss me? Of course I missed you… The house ain't the same without you man… It actually smells better." She chuckled to herself. "Yeah yeah… I'm 

good… You doing ok in College?" She laughed. "Oh Cloud… You're always so busy."

_CLOUD??_

Vincent froze in mid chew. So did Yuffie in her conversation when she realized what she had just said. Turning to look at Vincent with frightened eyes, she dropped the phone without ending the call, causing the phone to come apart in several pieces when it hit the ground. Vincent was suddenly in front of her.

"Cloud… Is your BROTHER??" He mouthed, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Vincent…" She managed to gasp out. "You're hurting me…" "Then what you said about him having a girlfriend is just an excuse isn't it?" Yuffie winced. "You don't understand…"

"What's there to understand? Cloud is your brother, you're his sister!!"

"We're not blood related!!"

"Cloud is my distant cousin… 10 years ago his parents died when their apartment caught fire and left Cloud in my parents care… Ever since then, Cloud has always treated me just like his baby sister… What do you expect me to tell him? That's why there is just no way I can tell him how I feel… Because we're still family… If I 

tell him… He would lose a 'sister' wouldn't he? How can I be so cruel as to make him go through the lose of another family member again?" Yuffie took a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she shook her head. "That's why I decided to not ever tell him how I feel! Don't you get it?"

Vincent watched her quietly, a strange look in his eyes. "So… You still love him…" He finally stated, a sadness that shocked Yuffie emanating from his eyes. … _What?_

He sighed.

"Vincent?"

"… I was a fool." He murmured then shook his head. "That's enough… That's your problem… And they've got nothing to do with me what so ever. Heck. It doesn't even matter who you take me for, the result would still be the same…" His face suddenly turned stoic, all emotion erased. "Just enjoy yourself when you're doing your thing with me then. Since I'm good in bed anyways and I still benefit from this don't I?" He stated coolly, as he handed her back her groceries. When she didn't take them, he placed them on the floor on front of her.

"Call me anytime. I'm out of here." He mumbled and strode off.

"Enough…" She choked out, hardly believing that Vincent could have said what he just did. "I've had it…."

"I don't need you anymore." She whispered, the back of her eyes and her neck burning with unspilt tears and anger.

Then, she screamed at his retreating figure.

"YOU HEAR ME VINCENT?? I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!! I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"

_This…_

_Facade that I've been pulling over my face… The wool over my eyes…_

_Should end now…_

_But if that's what I should be doing…._

_Why do I want you to come back to me?_

**--**

**Hey everyone!**

**It's been a LONG while since I updated this fic ya? My sincerest apologies… **

**To all my reviewers! ( You now who you are…) Thank you so so so much for your support in this fanfiction!! **

**Updates will be in 2 weeks! **


End file.
